


Home From Home

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-24
Updated: 2005-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For laerwen <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Home From Home

**Author's Note:**

> For laerwen &lt;3

Dom seems to Ali to be more suntanned and glowing with each visit. It's been too long since he shone, and really, how could she not break into a grin to see it, and pull him into a tight hug? No one can resist Dom's gravity, his magnetic force that calls _touch me_ to whoever he directs his beam at.

Billy's never been one to resist, either. Ali's arms have barely left Dom's skin when Billy barrels into him, face cracking under the force of his **grin**. Dom laughs, happy bubbles, and pulls Billy closer. He kisses his hair and offers an arm to Ali, pulling her back. They resettle, a three-way hug with warmth in the middle, right here in the airport.

"I've missed you, y'gobshite," Billy giggles as they break apart, Dom with his arms around each of them, they winding around him like bookends. Dom's lips fasten on his temple again, their favourite spot.

"I've missed you, you wee Scottish bastard," Dom grins. He hugs Ali to his side. "And how are you, my fair maiden?"

Ali giggles and lays her head on his shoulder, moving as they are. "I'm okay," she hums, content to splay her fingers on his back. Dom leads them out to the car, and they sit in easy chat and silence on the drive, bursting into Dom's living room with calls for pizza (Billy), drinks (Dom) and a film or something (Ali). Settled, they continue, two months quietly and neatly folding up into a seam, only visible if you really look for it.

"Ali's got some new work on," Billy nodded through a mouthful of melted cheese. "Tell him, Ali."

Feet bare, legs tucked under her and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, Ali tells Dom about her newest role in the ballet company. Billy leans on her other side, Dom watching her as she speaks, chewing his garlic bread thoroughly as he listens and makes pleased noises.

"Y'tired?" Dom asks half an hour later, when Billy lets rip a yawn that sets them all off.

"Little bit," Ali nods for them both, rubbing the back of her neck. "We came far today," she blinks innocently at Dom, who laughs, pulling her in for a quick kiss.

"True. Feels just like you never left, though."

"Yeah."

Billy's turn for a kiss, this one warmer and longer than Ali's. Dom pulls away, smiling, and stands, reaching a hand out to both of them. "Bed?"

"Marvellous idea. Look at this man," Billy turns to Ali, gesturing at Dom. "Not only does he drive us and feed us and keep us warm, he offers us his bed."

"The generosity of your home is great, as ever, Dominic," Ali graciously tells him, blowing him a kiss, and Dom laughs, eyes crinkled at the edges.

"C'mere, you dafties," he pulls them to their feet, arms around them both and marches them to the bedroom. "You can unpack tomorrow. _I_ have something else in mind for right now."

Billy cracks up. "How did you _know_ I wanted to unpack first?"

Dom rolls his eyes. "Because I'm Dom, stupid."

"Hey! Watch who you're calling stupid, mister, that's my boyfriend," Ali swats him playfully. Dom shuts her up swiftly, mouth on hers and this time it's deeper, and Ali can taste him.

"Mine too, remember?" Dom twinkles at her, and she rests her head on him.

"Ours." They gaze at Billy for a moment, who turns red and smiles at them.

"Oi, you two, before you get sentimental, how about we ask Dom what it is he has in mind?" Billy winks, and Dom presses against Ali's hip.

"I have a fair idea," she laughs.

~

Ali is spread out like a blanket, back cool against the sheets, warmed from one side by Dom, from the other by Billy. They take it in turns to kiss her, one's lips on her neck as the other's tongue gently explores her mouth. She arches as their hands meet on her skin, fingers smoothly twining together, palms sliding over her belly, lower. She whimpers into Dom's mouth, and Billy sucks softly on the skin just below her ear.

Billy's thumb strokes down, past folds, finding the very tip of her clitoris and rocking softly there. Ali gasps, groans, whimpers as Dom slides one finger inside her and nibbles on her lower lip. Their hands are somehow still entwined, palms sliding over one another as Dom glides one finger, two, three, oh god _three_, inside her and Billy circles, rocks, **presses** his thumb.

Dom's mouth moves to her chin, her ear, sucking, and Billy kisses the corner of her mouth. The movement of their hands is slow, fuck, so slow it _aches_, and she kisses Billy desperately, tasting, tasting, _tasting_, finding, moaning, _**please**_.

Ali thinks it's entirely possible that she might die right now.

Dom's fingers twist inside her, and she yells, strangled sound into Billy's mouth, and he sucks on that yell and her tongue and his lips curve and take hers with them when he smiles. His thumb circles faster.

Her head knocks into the pillow as the pace increases; she whispers, "Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod." Billy lowers his head and takes one puckered nipple in his mouth. Ali groans breathlessly.

Dom growls in her ear, sending her whimpering and his rhythm harder. Her hips will be bruised in the morning, surely, they're both so hard and pressing against her and now, yes, now, she's going to die, oh, holy god, **_NOW_**…

She settles back to find that she hasn't died, that Billy's thumb is still gently rocking and sending throbs and twitches through her as the spasms die off, that Dom's fingers are stilled and waiting. There are tears on her cheeks, and she realises she sobbed their names, hearing it like another's voice. She sighs, and turns to each to drink a kiss.

Dom moves his fingers out, Billy twines his hand fully with Dom's, and they lie, the sweat cooling on their skin.

Dom rests his head on Ali's shoulder. "D'you want to sleep now, love?" He's asking them both, eyes closed.

Ali smiles. She coaxes Dom's chin up, and kisses him firmly. "I think," she says, voice low and soft, "that I would like," and turns to kiss Billy, "to watch," she finishes.

Billy glances at Dom. "What the lady wants," he says.

"The lady gets," Dom agrees, rolling over Ali to settle on top of Billy, body flush with his all the way. He sinks his mouth onto Billy's, and Ali turns onto her side to watch and, if need be, assist.

She's home, and it's like she never left it. Perhaps, this time, she won't.


End file.
